


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°64 : « De la signification des prénoms »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [64]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Inspired by Twitter, Light crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Steve explique à ses deux enfants la signification et l'origine de leurs prénoms.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930
Kudos: 3





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°64 : « De la signification des prénoms »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « This August Day » de Saint Asonia
> 
> Remarque : Comme la dernière fois, c'est une idée qui est passée dans le fil d'actualité d'un réseau social ;)

Steve s'accroupit devant ses deux enfants. Son expression était solennelle. Il se tourna tout d'abord vers sa fille aînée :

\- Margaret Natalia Rogers-Barnes, fit-il en lui souriant, tu as été nommée d'après les deux femmes les plus fortes et courageuses que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils :

\- Clint Samuel Rogers-Barnes, je suis tellement désolé que tes deux oncles aient pu mettre la main sur ton certificat de naissance avant Bucky ou moi-même. Mais bon, dis-toi que tu ne t'en sors pas encore trop mal, ils auraient pu opter pour une blague.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 96.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Eh non, ce jour-là, les deux oncles décidèrent de rester dans la sobriété, et de ne pas nommer le petit “Kevin Jonas” ou je ne sais quoi encore.


End file.
